villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shocker Combatmen
The Shocker Combatmen are troopers used by Shocker in their goal for world domination. While some are slightly modified humans, others are said to be creations of the Great Leader of Shocker who are not really alive but puppets that follow every command of him. They are powerful enough to defeat an average human but are not as strong as trained personel like Kazuya Taki. Shocker Combatmen also appear in the Kamen Rider Decade series and movies, along with the Let's Go Kamen Riders movie. Overview The first brand of Shocker Combatmen were people dressed in black clothing and berets with red scarves and a belt with Shocker's insignia. As the series moved on new types were introduced. When the Shocker kaijin Saboteguron arrived the iconic image of Shocker soldiers still seen today, people dressed in black clothes and wearing gray makeup, wearing masks similar to lucha libre fighters, that have an insignia on the forehead, while the more elite Combatmen had red designs to their normal black clothes. The most recognizable costumes are the Combatmen in black clothes with white spine and ribcage designs on the shirt and a mask with the Shocker emblem. All Shocker Combatmen give out a "Yee!" cry, which is usually the most they say. They also occasionally use this cry with the "Sieg Hail" salute used by WWII Nazis. Dai-Shocker and Super Shocker's Combatmen have the special ability to transform into missiles to attack enemies. Gel-Shocker Combatmen When Shocker merged with Geldam to become Gel-Shocker, the Shocker Combatmen were replaced by the Gel-Shocker Combatmen. They wore bright purple and yellow costumes, covering their entire bodies from head to toe. Aside from the Shocker Combatmen's standard disguise abilities, they were also capable of traveling from one place to another by transforming into sheets that would drop down onto unsuspecting victims and turning themselves invisible. This version of Combatmen also were physically superior to their predecessors, able to take more blunt violent abuse without lowering combat performance. Dai-Shocker Combatmen The Dai-Shocker Combatmen are footsoldiers of Dai-Shocker, resembling the Shocker Combatmen and tending to scream out "Yeee". They are able to assume missile-like forms. Super Shocker Combatmen The Super Shocker Combatmenare remodeled versions of the Dai-Shocker's footsoldiers, resembling the Shocker Combatmen and tending to scream out "Yeee". Like the Dai-Shocker Combatmen they are also able to assume missile-like forms. Space Shocker Combatmen The Space Shocker Combatmen are remodeled versions of the Dai-Shocker's footsoldiers, resembling the Shocker Combatmen and tending to scream out "Yeee". Kamen Rider OOO In episodes 27 and 28 of Kamen Rider OOO (which were incidentally the 999th and 1000th Kamen Rider episodes), a Shocker Combatman named In Sendo appeared who had a long grudge against the Kamen Riders for always defeating his comrades. But he was not entirely evil as he saved Eiji Hino from falling crates and later realized he was only being used as a pawn by Kazari to create the Ika-Jaguar Yummy. The soldier's desire for strength in numbers allowed the Yummy to duplicate itself into a small army of various Showa-era combat men, but he became disillusioned upon discovering that these were merely made of medals. Combatmen Yummy The product of Sendo's desire for like-minded allies to defeat the Kamen Riders, the Combatman Yummy based on the grunts from past villainous groups who fought against Kamen Riders, whom Sendo refers to as the "past generation combatmen" . The Combatmen Yummy include, among many others, the Shocker Combatmen Yummy Kamen Rider Fourze A trio of Shocker Combatmen were seen fighting Ichigo in new video footage that Tomoko Nozama found on the internet, along with other clips of past Kamen Riders, who are now known as urban legends Category:Nazis Category:Soldiers Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Evil from the past Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Evil Creation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Metal Hero Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Robots Category:Oppressors